


Music was his first love

by chaotic4life



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: pounce, Christian Kane</p>
    </blockquote>





	Music was his first love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pounce, Christian Kane

Comfortable was something else. But then he'd be an idiot to complain about being buried beneath six feet four of solid puppy muscle sans the slobbering.

"God, Jensen. So hot." Jared groaned out somewhere between trying to manipulate the buttons of his shirt and sucking a hickey the size of a Georgia peach into his neck.

It would have been nice if Jared would have moved the PS3 controller off the couch before throwing him down like a rag doll and pounce all over him.

"… hands, all – handy." came a grunt from the general direction of his abs, where Jared was now busy distracting him by licking his way from nipple to belly button, leaving a wet cooling trail across the heated skin that made Jensen shiver.

So much for the non slobbering.

Jensen was rock hard, despite being unable to even move a muscle and reciprocate, but taking the echoing pressure of Jared's erection into his thigh into account, he wasn't sure his input was all that needed. He could feel Jared grinding into him with that smooth rolling move he had perfected years ago, and which was generally used to drive him out of his mind with want.

Right now Jared didn't seem to care much about anything around him. Jensen was engulfed in a cocoon of Padalecki. All extremities were touching him somewhere, igniting a million fires all across his senses and the scent of arousal and clean sweat was overpowering the faint smell of stale beer and smoke still sticking to them from the bar.

"That voice was so incredible. All hot and smoky," Jared whispered, voice hoarse and face buried between his shoulder, kissing scorching hot down his neck.

Jensen felt every nip and love bite all the way down his spine, reveling in the physical attack. Jared was so full of need and want that it made his head spin that after all this years he was still the one who could get Jared to lose his mind.

Jensen was left to hang on, a bystander in Jared's ride of his life. He held on with all he had, letting his free hand run roughly across Jared's back, shirt moist and sticking to every ridge and muscle, trying to mirror Jared's enthusiasm, even though his movements was limited to the one arm that was not squished between the back of the sofa. The rough, uncoordinated strokes were only fueling Jared's movements which got more erratic by the second and Jensen could hear in the speeding gasps and moans that Jared was close.

"Nguhh, - the mic and the fingers." Jared groaned in between hot and wet kisses down his sternum, all the while rubbing his jeans clad cock into his, desperate for friction. Jensen could totally relate, though. God, he needed this – he needed more! Harder! Faster! He was ineffectually trying to move his hips just an inch, trying to get that last ".. like a really sloppy hand job," - oh god, the imagery was getting to him as well – push.

"God, I wanted to fuck you right on that damn stage!" the last words were more a shout than a strung out sentence, and Jensen could feel the wet heat of Jared's orgasm filter through two layers of denim. The sensation, paired with pounds of dead weight pushing into him, was enough to send Jensen right along over the edge, spasms of pleasure wrecking his body as he gave in.

It didn't take all that long to be reminded of the PS3 controller that was permanently marking his flesh with the trademark X and Circle.

"Jay, move" he grunted, trying to push Jared off with much vigor.

Jared only looked down with an fucked out expression, "Aren't you ever the sweet talker," he chuckled, dropping a last sloppy kiss on Jensen's lips before carefully pushing himself up on his arms.

Jensen never got tired of looking at Jared that way, towering above him and yet giving him the feeling of ultimate safety, seeing that blissed out look on his lovers face.

"Sweet talker? Who was it again that got all hot and bothered by Christian Kane making moony eyes at him all night?" Jensen smirked. "Nice safe, by the way." He remarked dryly.

Let it be said that puppies have a mean punch. Jensen was rubbing his shoulders trying to bring the feeling back, looking at Jared who looked skeptical at him.

"Chris? Seriously?"

Jensen just leaned in, letting his tongue run across Jared's lips, apologizing silently.

"You get up on that stage once in forever! After I've been begging you to sing for years, and you blame my libido on Chris?" he exasperated, unable to wrap his mind around the accusations.

Jensen just laughed, looking lovingly at his man, "Happy Birthday, baby."  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. ConCrit very much encouraged.


End file.
